In order to save space and/or for aesthetic reasons it is often desirable to mount speakers within a wall or ceiling cavity or recess. A mounting assembly is commonly used to secure the speakers to the wall or ceiling. Various types of frames and fasteners are often used for the purpose of securing the speaker to the wall or ceiling cavities.
A speaker mounted in a wall or ceiling using a conventional frame assembly typically has a sound dispersion axis that is perpendicular to the plane formed by the mounting surface, e.g., wall or ceiling. However, speakers with sound dispersion axes directed at the floor or an opposing wall often do not provide an environment with optimum sound quality. Thus, when installing one or more speakers in a room, it is often desirable to adjust the angle of one or more of the speakers to provide a better sound quality or effect.
It is often necessary or desirable to adjust the direction in which, for instance, a ceiling-mounted speaker radiates sound. For example, when providing a surround sound effect with one or more recessed speakers, the sound dispersion axis of the speakers is adjusted to provide optimum sound quality at a given point or location in the room.
However, conventional speaker mounting systems make it difficult to adjust the sound dispersion axis of a speaker to provide an optimum sound quality. For example, many conventional speakers are fixedly mounted in a wall or ceiling recess and cannot be adjusted. Additionally, even when adjustments to the speakers are possible, prior art mounting mechanisms are typically restricted to a limited number of positions. This may not always permit directing a speaker's sound dispersion axis to obtain the best sound quality in a particular room or environment.
Even when the speakers can be adjusted, they are often difficult and/or cumbersome to readjust at a later time. This may be necessary, for instance, in a surround sound speaker configuration that has been setup for optimal sound quality at a first location and now the optimal sound quality is desired at a second location. Such is the case, for example, when a couch is moved from a first location to a second location in a room. Readjusting conventional speakers is typically requires removal and reinstallation of the speaker and/or speaker mounting assembly which is undesirable and costly.
Audio devices, such as speakers, woofers and/or tweeters, are often mounted within a wall or ceiling cavity or recess. Various types of frames and/or fasteners are used for the purpose of securing the audio devices within a wall or ceiling cavity.
Mounting such audio devices within a recessed cavity poses several problems. For instance, mounting an audio device inside a ceiling cavity may prevent the sound emitted from such device from directly reaching listeners. Adjusting a conventional mounting mechanism to position the audio device at the correct depth, direction, and angle may be burdensome or impossible. That is, it may not be possible to direct the sound dispersion axis of the recessed audio device to reach a listener directly. As a result sound quality may be affected.
When mounting a tweeter, for instance, the tweeter is typically fixedly secured in a mounting base. The mounting base may then be secured to a supporting mechanism within a ceiling cavity, for instance. However, conventional mounting mechanisms do not permit to easily adjust the position (e.g., depth, direction, and angle) of the tweeter.
Additionally, conventional mounting systems and fasteners are typically cumbersome and time-consuming to install, take many steps to mount, and require the use of several tools. This increases the cost of installation and deployment of, for instance, recessed speakers, lights, or exhaust fans.